An increasingly large number of business entities and individuals are turning to cloud computing and the services provided through a cloud computing system in order to, for example, sell goods or services, maintain business records, and provide individuals with access to computing resources, among other cloud-related objectives. Cloud computing provides consumers of the cloud with scalable and pooled computing, storage, and networking capacity as a service or combinations of such services built on the above. A cloud may be a public cloud that provides computing, storage, and networking capacity for public use. A cloud may also be a private cloud operated for a single organization. A hybrid cloud may be any combination of public clouds and private clouds. Management of a hybrid cloud and a private cloud may be a difficult task.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.